


Goodbye's the Saddest Word.

by Thatcrazygirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazygirl/pseuds/Thatcrazygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando has been keeping a deadly secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye's the Saddest Word.

 

“I think Fernando’s cheating,” Sergio whispered.

“What?” Juan asked in disbelieve, switching the television to mute. “Why would you think that?”

“Recently, he’s been really…distant.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“I have so many times but he just changes the subject every time.  I don’t know him anymore. It’s like he’s physically there but emotionally…he’s somewhere else.”

“He’s probably just going through something but I don’t think he would cheat. He loves you too   much to even think about being unfaithful.”

Sergio sighed. Fernando was keeping something from him. He just knew it. Exactly what Fernando was hiding Sergio wasn’t sure of but whatever it was was starting to take a toll on him.

                                                           -------------------------------------------

“And they lived happily ever after.” Fernando said, looking over to Nora as her eyes weighed heavily.

“Read another one!” She smiled, eyes brightening up again.

“I would love to honey but you’re way pass your bed time.”

“Awww man!” She frowned.

“I’ll read two stories tomorrow . How does that sound?”

“Yeah! And can we have cookies and milk?”

“We sure can.” Fernando smiled, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“You’re the best daddy in the whole wide world!”

“What about me?” Sergio asked as if offended, standing in the door way.

“You’re the best too!” Nora exclaimed, pulling the blankets over her head only to take them off seconds later with a big grin.

Fernando and Sergio laughed. Nora was such a joy to have around. After exchanging goodnight hugs with Nora both men went back to their room.

 

Fernando quietly turned off the night lamp and crawled into bed next to Sergio.

“Are you seeing someone else?” Sergio questioned, switching the lamp on his side on.

Fernando sighed. “Sergio, we’ve already had this conversation and for the hundredth time, no.”

“Then why have you been acting so strange lately? You’ve become a whole new person”

“I’m the same person, Sese.”

“Don’t lie to me Fernando. We’ve been married for ten years and I know you well enough to know that you’ve changed.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now. Just… cut off the light, I have a headache.”

“We will talk about this right now. I’m tired of you brushing me off!”

“Stop yelling.”

“I’m not yelling!” Sergio said , raising his voice.

Fernando threw the blanket off himself in annoyance and quickly got out of bed. “I’ll be in the guest bedroom.”

“Fernando wa-’’ Sergio started but stopped when the bedroom door was slammed shut.

 

Sergio fell back on the soft pillows beneath him feeling defeated. He and Fernando would go on to sleeping in separate rooms for the next three weeks. The only time they spoke to each other was when Nora was around so she wouldn’t notice that things weren’t picture perfect between them.

                                                         --------------------------------------------------

 

Over time Fernando himself doesn’t even recognized who he had become. He had no idea who the man staring back at him in the mirror was and that was what scared him the most. Not only was he emotionally a train wreck but physically he had changed a tremendous amount with his increasing weight  loss.

He found himself ignoring Sergio and family whenever they tried reaching out to him and God knows they’ve tried. Not that he liked or wanted to ignore the people that meant the most to him but no matter how hard he tried to keep a happy face and pretend that everything is perfect he failed.

His secret was slowly picking him apart and quickly breaking him down .To Fernando that was the worst kind of torture anyone could ever experience. 

                                                         -----------------------------------------

 

After hours of preparing for his work presentation for the next day , Sergio was about ready to call it a night. Again he would be sleeping alone. He sighed looking over to the empty spot on the other side of the bed.

“Goodnight.” He whispered, out of habit before falling into a deep slumber.

 

The sound of soft whimpers woke Sergio from his sleep.  Without even thinking he gets up and checks on Nora first thing but the girl was fast asleep. As he walked down the hall to the guest bedroom the quiet sobs got closer. He quickly opened the door and soon realized the bedroom was empty.

He continued to follow the sound which led him to the dark living room. The whimpers were much louder and Sergio was sure it was coming from the kitchen. 

“Fernando?” He called, switching on the lights to see Fernando standing by the sink facing him backwards.

Quickly Fernando hid the small towel he was holding in his pocket and washed his face. “Go back to bed, Sese.” He replied ,refusing to turn around.

“No! What’s going on? And what was that you just hid?”

“It’s nothing.”

Sergio angrily approached Fernando and pushed his hand into the pocket the towel was in. He was tired of the lies.

“Sergio stop!” Fernando protested, trying to get the other man’s hand out his pocket fearing his secret would be revealed and everything would just be ruined.

Fernando’s fight was in vain because Sergio was still able to get the towel. The room fell silent. Tears began to trickle  down Fernando’s face again. There was no way out this time.

“F-Fere?” Sergio murmured, looking down on the blood soaked towel in his hand.

Fernando ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I didn’t want you to find out like this!”

“W-What’s the meaning of this?” Sergio calmly asked.

Fernando hesitated. “I-I-I’m dying ,Sergio.” He answered , his voice cracking at the end.

Sergio stayed silent as his brain tried to process what was just said. “What?”

“I have stomach c-cancer. Which is why I’ve been throwing up… blood.” Fernando explained, turning pale.

Sergio threw his head back as tears began to form in his eyes. “H-How bad is it?”

“Stage four. Dr. Willis says I have about six months to live. I wanted to tell you-tell my family but I  didn’t know how. And then I thought about Nora, how am I going to tell her that one day I’m just not going to be around anymore?” Fernando said on the brink of a breakdown.

“How long have you known about this?” Sergio blurted out.

Fernando sighed deeply. “ Two years. I-I didn’t want you guys to worry about me and besides the cancer wasn’t as bad as it is now.”

 

Sergio laughed in exasperation. “Two? Two years Fernando ? Are you kidding me?”

“Don’t judge me, ok? You’re not in my position. You never were!”

 

Sergio stormed out the kitchen.

“Where’re you going?” Fernando asked, following the other man.

“Out.” Sergio coldly replied before steaming out the door.

 

Sergio stood on the lake’s boardwalk  , throwing rocks into its water. He wasn’t angry with Fernando , he was angry with the situation.  Just at the thought of him losing Fernando brought him to tears. To him having to lose Fernando was like losing a large chunk of himself.

                                                  --------------------------------------------------

In the next three months to follow things were by far better. Sergio and Fernando were back to normal and Fernando was closer to his family again. But just as much as there were good days there were bad ones like the day Fernando had to sit Nora down and painfully explain to her his situation or the many days he was rushed to the hospital.

                                                       ----------------------------------------------

“Sese, what are you doing?” Fernando asked, slightly embarrassed when Sergio got on one knee in front of the full restaurant.

“Oh my God!” A woman a few seats away from them yelled in excitement when she realized what was happening .Everyone was now stopping to stare. Fernando flushed.

“Fernando José  Ramos, will you marry me…again?”

“Say yes!” A man in the back shouted.

“Yes, yes,yes,yes,yes,yes !” Everyone cheered.

Fernando held his mouth looking into Sergio’s sparkling eyes as he tried to restrain himself from crying. “Yes!” He answered, pulling Sergio into a quick kiss then hug.

Some people clapped while some personally congratulated the couple.

“This calls for a celebration!” A man who appeared to be in his late fifties shouted ,standing up. “Free champagne for everyone. It’s all on me!”

                                                            ------------------------------------

“Sergio Ramos do you take this man , Fernando Ramos, to be your lawful wedded partner ?” The pastor asked.

“ I do.” Sergio smiled, his eyes never leaving Fernando’s.

“Fernando Ramos do you take this man, Sergio Ramos, to be your lawful wedded partner?”

“I do.”

Nora handed them each their rings and ran back to her grandmother who sat front row of the packed church.

“Sergio I need you to repeat after me.” The minister began. “With this ring,”

“With this ring,”

“I pledge to be with you,”

“I pledge to be with you,”

“In sickness and in health. For better or for worse,”

“In sickness and in health. For better or for worse,”

“For rich or for poor. Until death do us part.”

“For rich or for poor . U-Until d-d-death do us part.” Sergio ended, slipping the ring unto Fernando’s finger, trying to hide his tears.

 

Sergio cherished every minute of that day.

                                                   ---------------------------------------

 

Sergio nervously paced in the hospital’s waiting room while his and Fernando’s family members sat impatiently waiting for a response from doctors.

When Dr. Abalos walked into the waiting room he was overloaded with concerned questions.

“Well?” Sergio shouted over the many voices.

Dr. Abalos frowned. “Mr. Ramos I’m sorry to announce that…Fernando didn’t make it. We tried everything we could.”

The deafening silence in the room soon turned into one filled of loud sobs.

“What do you mean he didn’t make it?” Sergio cried.

“…He’s gone Mr. Ramos. I am very sorry. ” The doctor replied, his heart sinking.

Sergio frantically pushed the doctor out his way and ran up-stairs to Fernando’s room. By the time he got there the other doctors were already beginning to cover Fernando’s lifeless body.

“Fernando please wake up!” He screamed , rushing to his partners’ bedside. “You can’t leave me .Nora needs you.  Nando please. I’m sorry for walking out on you when you needed me most. Please baby, please wake up.” He pleaded, holding Fernando’s cold hand.

  The doctors and nurses  stepped aside feeling saddened at Sergio’s desperation.

                                                      ---------------------------------------------

Juan walked up to the podium overlooking Fernando’s casket with tears burning his eyes. 

“I would never forget  how we became friends.”

 

*Flash back*

_It was just another sunny day._

_“Hey Torres ! your bike is stupid  and you’re wearing short shorts  .” Juan teased, causing his friends to laugh._

_“Leave me alone!” Fernando scoffed at the younger boys._

_“Fernando’s wearing short shorts ! Fernando’s wearing short shorts!” Juan continued._

_“I said stop!”_

_“What’re you going to do ? Chase us with your stupid little bike?”_

_Fernando got off his bike and dropped it on the pavement before running behind the group of boys._

 

“You beat the shit out of me that day” Juan smiled, looking at Fernando who laid peacefully in his casket. Everyone laughed. “But we became best of friends after and our friendship is always something I will cherish and forever hold in my heart.”

 

“Don’t cry daddy,” Nora whispered  wiping Sergio’s tears. “Daddy’s in heaven now!”

Sergio smiled.

“I still have trouble accepting the fact that you’re gone. Thank you for being a part of my life. Thank you for always reminding me to walk with an umbrella when it was raining out. Thank you for your smile, words of comfort and most of all thank you for being you.” Juan said , tears rushing down his cheeks. “I could now understand why God would have wanted you closer to him…because you truly were an angel while on earth.”

 

                                            ----------------------------------------------------------

*Years later*

Rain poured heavily on Sergio as he laid yet another bouquet of roses on Fernando’s grave.

“How’s heaven?..........just in case you were wondering , life here on earth hasn’t been the same since you left us. I still miss you like crazy.” He started.  “Nora’s in college now. I’m sure she’s told you . Could you believe it? Our baby girl is going to become a doctor. Seems like just yesterday we were holding her in our arms and tucking her into bed. Times change. I still hear your voice every day, yelling at me to wash the dirty dishes in the sink and to make sure the house is kept in order. I miss you Nando.”

                                              ----------------------------------------------------------

*Years later*

Nora’s husband held her hand  as she looked down on the two different graves of her fathers that sat side-by-side.

“I miss you guys .” She smiled weakly. “I know you’re both in a better place and I’m so happy you two are together again.”

Michael squeezed Nora’s hand tighter when she began to tear up. “I’m a mother of two now!” She smiled proudly. “I tell them about how amazing you guys were. I wish you could have met them. I love you both so much and … I-I wouldn’t have been the woman that I am today if it weren’t for you two.”

“…… Until we meet again,…goodbye.” She whispered .


End file.
